


Lost a Bet

by WyoRanger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Femdom, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Sun lost a bet and Blake takes him out to a club in drag. How could the day get any worse?  Quite easily, actually.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Neopolitan, Kali Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Neopolitan/Sun Wukong (RWBY)
Kudos: 2





	Lost a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing challenge I was given. All characters have been aged up and are 18+. Planning out a part 2 soon.

“This. Is. So embarrassing,” Sun groaned as he attempted for the umpteenth time to pull the hem of his extremely short plaid skirt down lower. 

“Stop complaining,” Blake commanded as she adjusted his lacy crop top, smiling as the cool material caused Sun’s nipples to perk up slightly. “It’s not my fault you lost a bet with my mom. Now, let’s get in that club and have a fun night.”

That had been three hours ago. Now, Sun scanned the packed club for any sign of Blake, desperate to find a familiar face. That, and to avoid the creeps that had been checking him out all night long. He had to go to the restroom and he definitely didn’t feel comfortable going into the men’s now, especially with how good of a job Blake had done on his makeup. He’d caught a glance at himself in the mirror earlier and was shocked at how feminine he now looked. Glossy lips, rosy cheeks, the right shade of eye shadow, and eye liner that made his eyes pop. And when you add in his naturally unkept hair that made him look like a pixie-haired chick, the crop top, the plaid skirt, and even some punk-esque thigh-highs... even he had to admit he looked good. 

Fed up with looking around, and hoping that Blake would be relaxing with a cold drink waiting for him, Sun made his way through the crowd and towards the bar. With no sign of Blake, he plopped down on the only available seat left and groaned. The cool leather seat felt surprisingly good on his exposed ass. He’d have to thank Blake later for lending him one of her thongs, though he still wasn’t used to the g-string riding up his crack. 

“You are such a cute little *hic* girl, aren’t you?” Sun heard a familiar voice say. Turning to his right he noticed a familiar looking head of hair facing away from him, talking to an odd brown and pink haired girl. The girl held up her scroll, where she had typed something on the screen, and pointed over the woman’s shoulder at Sun. The woman turned, face blotchy and pink from a few too many drinks, and focused on Sun for a moment or two. “Sun? Sun! What’re you doin’ *hic* here?”

“M-Mrs. Belladonna?!” Sun stuttered. “Uh... I l-lost our bet, remember? Blake thought it’d be funny to bring me here. ‘...to show you off...’ she’d said. Now I can’t find her anywhere. And I really need to use the restroom but some creeps keep checking me out and I’m worried they’ll follow me into the men’s room.”

“Why not use tha women’s shroom,” Kali Belladonna suggested, slurring her words as she blinked to maintain focus. “My new friend, Neo, and I will make shure you aren’t dishturbed.” 

The short pink and brown haired girl grabbed Sun by one arm while Kali grabbed Sun by the other and they quickly led him off to the women’s restroom. Sun stuttered protests the entire way but secretly felt relieved to have found at least one familiar face. Moments later he was in a surprisingly empty restroom stall, relieving himself as the two women stood guard just on the other side of the divider.

“What do you mean?” Sun could hear Kali asking over the sound of his steady stream. He heard painted nails tapping away at a scroll screen before Kali replied, “How? I don’t have any of my toys with me. I only bring them with me when Ghira comes out with me.”

Sun was just finishing up when he heard more typing. He did his best to tuck his manhood into the thin material of the g-string before letting the skirt flop back down over. He had to admit that a skirt was a lot more convenient for using a restroom than pants were. He leaned over to flush when he heard, “Ready when you are,” he heard Kali say. Curious, he turned and reached for the door lock. He’d only just pulled the lock aside before the door was forced open and he was pushed back onto the seat. Looking up, he saw both women grinning down at him, their skirts pulled up over their hips and resting on brown and pink cocks.

Sun had to shake his head and rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. When he looked again he saw that they were actually dildos strapped on to the women as if they were pairs of underwear.

“M-Mrs. Belladonna... Miss Neo... w-what’s going on?!”

“Shhhh,” Kali slurred as she pushed a finger against Sun’s lips. “We’re gonna have some fun, sweetie. You just look soooo cute, so sexy, in that little outfit of yours. We just couldn’t contain ourselves.” Beside her, New was shaking her head up and down in agreement excitedly. “Now, you stay right there, open wide, and let’s have some fun.”

As the women pushed their way into the stall and locked the door behind them, Sun felt his heart race inside his throat. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry and he could feel his cock throbbing against the thin material underneath his skirt. Looking down, he could see the evidence tenting up his skirt. He tried his best to hide it, but only succeeded in drawing attention to it. Neo nudged Kali and pointed down at the bulge and grinned wickedly. Kali glanced down and licked her lips hungrily.

“My, my, my. Who would’ve thought that you’d be into this sort of thing?”

“I-I’m n-n-not,” Sun tried to deny. 

Neo knelt down and pulled the miniskirt back, exposing his cock as it pressed against the thong’s restrictive material. She ran a perfectly manicured nail from the base of his balls up to his tip, sending shivers of excitement through his body and forcing out a small gasp of pleasure from his lips. Eagerly, she pulled the thong aside and gripped the bottom of his shaft, stroking slowly before doing her best to fit his thick head inside of her mouth.

“W-What the-,” was all he could get out before the pleasure overtook him and he groaned. He was so caught up in the ecstasy that when Kali pressed the tip of her strapon against his lips he welcomed the dildo into his mouth without fuss. He moaned pleasantly as Kali slowly pushed and pulled the toy in and out of his mouth, each time pushing deeper until finally he was taking the entire thing. 

“Look at me,” she demanded calmly. His eyes fluttered open to gaze up at her. She ran her fingers along his chin and cheeks lovingly before sliding and hand into his hair, gripping a handful forcefully. Her thrusts became rougher and faster, yet his eyes never left hers.

Down below, Neo’s head bobbed up and down along his cock quickly. The only sound she made was the slurping and gulping as his cock hit the back of her throat while her hands teased him relentlessly. She jerked his shaft in rhythm with her mouth’s movements with one hand while her other hand began reaching underneath him. Her fingers quickly found his ass and expertly began to tease his hole. She easily slid one finger in, pushing it in and out while swirling it around to loosen him up. After a bit she pushed another in, and then a third. 

Kali watched his eyes as Neo expertly toyed with the boy. A small smile spread across her lips as she saw his eyes begin to roll back into his head and his body begin to tense. 

“I want you to cum in this slut’s throat,” she demanded, breathing heavily as she gripped Sun’s hair tighter. His moans of pleasure were muffled by the toy in his mouth but it was still music to Kali’s ears. His body shook beneath her grip as she heard Neo gulping down every last drop of cum that flooded her eager mouth.

As Kali pulled back, Neo stood and wiped her lips and chin clean, panting and breathing hard. Kali lightly gripped Neo’s chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sun watched as their tongues wrestled and their lips pressed tightly, heard Kali moan happily while Neo reached out to pinch the older woman’s tit playfully while her free hand snaked under her own strapon to rub her clit. The entire scene, and recalling what had just transpired, quickly had Sun hard once more. He slowly stroked his still-sensitive cock while his free hand toyed with his ass. He had to admit, the feeling of something pressing inside of him while he jerked felt so much better than anything he’d experienced before.

“Excuse me,” Kali chided him. Sun’s eyes snapped open and he realized that the two women were watching him closely. He pulled his fingers from his anus and stopped jerking. “Your pleasure will be at OUR leisure, not yours. Now, bend over. Neo wants to see how well you return the favor to her, and I want to show you that you don’t ever need your hands to please yourself.”


End file.
